Trick or Treat
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: "What do you wa-" Toby's question was cut off as he opened the door to what he would only be able to label as his wildest dream. Inspired by that little smile on Happy's face at the end of episode 1x06. One-Shot.


**A/N: Here is yet another Scorpion story by Vengeance. Hopefully you all enjoy it and it doesn't seem too out there. Feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad, it's always nice to hear opinions. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby sighed contentedly when he finally made it home. It had been one Hell of a night, and as much as he loved to drink wine, Toby wasn't so much a fan of being covered in it. The first thing he did when he made it into his apartment was wretch off the clothes they had borrowed and threw on a comfortable pair of lounge pants.

Once he was comfortable he grabbed a beer from the fridge and his laptop from his bag and fell into the couch. Toby cracked his beer and leaned back, bringing his feet up onto his coffee table as he did. He took a long drink from his beer before reaching forward to pull his laptop to him, fully intending on placing it on his lap in order to get a few games of online poker in before his eyes finally rebelled and he had no choice but to head to bed.

Unfortunately for Toby, he never got the chance to even start up his laptop. As soon as he had resituated himself there was three loud knocks on the door. "Damnit," he muttered, silently considering ignoring the door when another three knocks rang through. He had no idea who could possibly be knocking at his door, but they obviously had no intentions of actually leaving.

Toby quickly removed his feet from the table while replacing them with both his beer and his laptop. He used his hands to push off his knees in order to lift himself from the comfort of his couch and move his body to the door. Without even bothering to look through the peephole, too concerned with getting the door open and back to his relaxation to worry about what lay on the other side.

"What do you wa-" Toby's question was cut off as he opened the door to what he would only be able to label as his wildest dream. There stood Happy in a one piece, black spandex suit, swinging a tail from her hand. She had drawn some delicate looking whiskers atop her lip, her ebony curls pulled back into a loose ponytail, two black cat ears poking through.

"Trick or treat?" she said with a mischievous smile playing on her lips, it really was one of Toby's favorite smiles.

"I'll go with the treat," said Toby thinking he was actually playing it rather cool considering there was a very gorgeous spandex woman standing just outside his apartment door.

"I guess that means you should probably invite me in, doesn't it?" Happy replied in what Toby would classify as a purr.

Toby's reaction was instantaneous. His body seemed to move without so much as a neuron firing in his brain. He pushed the door so it opened fully and stepped to the side to allow Happy through. She grinned and moved in that graceful yet powerful manner that she did, ironically, much like a cat, thought Toby.

"Did you want a beer?" Toby asked as soon as the door was closed. He physically and mentally cringed as the words left his mouth. He was acting like some pathetic teenager who suddenly had a girl in his room for the first time. This was definitely not Toby's first time with a woman in his apartment, not to mention that this was Happy. Toby had spent many, many a day and night with this woman. It wasn't like this was even the first time she had been inside his apartment. He really needed to get himself together.

"Sure, I wasn't really planning on going home," Happy said, thankfully not mentioning anything about the pathetic lilt to Toby's voice. That is, if she had even noticed it. Toby was really the only one who was ever able to really pick up any sort of emotional clues.

Toby wasn't really sure why she was mentioning she didn't plan on going home, but he thought maybe it was a slip. He wasn't sure it was an overly good idea for him to be questioning it. Happy was here on good terms and she seemed to be in a good mood, he wasn't going to risk that by questioning everything and acting like his normal shrink self.

"So, what brings you here?" Toby asks as he cracks Happy's beer and passes it to her where she sat on the couch next to his spot.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie?" Happy asked producing the movie "Ginger Snaps" from seemingly nowhere.

"That's a Halloween movie," Toby pointed out as he settled back onto his couch, a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his beer.

"No, it's a scary movie," Happy argued and Toby saw no point in arguing further. It wasn't like he was going to deny her this. Not when she looked like that.

"Alright, whatever you say," Toby said, snatching the movie from her hand and moving to his player and popping the DVD in."

"So if we aren't watching a Halloween movie, does that mean you're not wearing a Halloween costume?" Toby inquired as he moved to sit back on the couch, positioning himself so that his arm rested on the back of the couch behind Happy's shoulder.

"Exactly," Happy nodded, as she picked up the remote and started the movie by herself.

Toby almost commented but decided against it. Instead he chose to sit there on his couch with Happy and just enjoy the moment. There weren't many circumstances that allowed Toby to be alone with Happy and them not be yelling at each other for something. Even with his competitive attitude with Walter, there was still no human being that Toby found himself engaging in screaming matches with as much as Happy.

The duration of the movie was spent in silence. Eventually Toby's arm came to rest on Happy's shoulder, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the black fabric covering her, occasionally he would feel his thumb run along her bra strap. Near the end of the movie, Toby almost jumped when he felt Happy's hand land on his thigh.

As the credits rolled Happy reached for the remote, turning off the tv and turned to face Toby, their faces only inches apart.

"What do you say we head to bed?" she asked him and Toby licked his lips and her face came ever closer to his own. When there was barely a breath between them Toby closed his eyes, awaiting the feeling of Happy's soft lips pressing against his own.

"Toby," she breathed and he grinned, leaning forward, ready to take the final step, when Happy spoke again. "Toby!" this time her voice was no longer soft and sultry and frustrated and demanding.

Toby's eyes snapped open and he realized he was sitting in the front seat of the van, Happy standing there at the driver's side door, whiskers drawn on her lip.

"Damnit," Toby cursed, his overactive imagination have caused him to daydream the whole thing.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest and from the slight bounce Toby was sure she was tapping her foot.

Toby swallowed and looked down quickly before looking back to Happy, rubbing his sweaty palms on his lap. "Umm, I'm feeling a little light headed, I'll catch up," he informed her, to which Happy just shook her head and slammed the door.

As soon as he saw that he was alone, Toby let his head fall back, bumping on the back of his seat, as he brought the palms of his hands to drag over his eyes. What the Hell was wrong with him?


End file.
